Singing In The Rain
by Rae-chan2
Summary: YAY!!! I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 5 UP!!!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer is the usual.. I don't own 'em but I wished I did)  
  
*the song is called I hope you dance by Lee Ann)  
  
The light sound of rain hit the masaki roof, and everyone was sleeping soundly except for one person.. Tenchi. He kept hearing a soft sound outside, but he always thought it was the rain so he would just stay in bed... Until finally curiosity got the best of him. He silently got out of bed and made his way downstairs to look out of the glass doors. What he saw, he thought to himself as amazing. It was Ryoko, she was out in the rain, soaked to the bone, but she was dancing and singing...  
  
" I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,"  
  
Tenchi just stood there mesmorized by her movements, and by her voice...  
  
"May you never take one single breath for granted,  
  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,"  
  
She was swaying to and fro, twisting in small half circles, and every once in a while, she would float off of the ground..  
  
"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."  
  
She started spinning, slowly and grace fully, turning her face towards the sky  
  
"I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',"  
  
Ryoko stopped spinning and started swaying again... "Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."  
  
She started spinning again, but would spin the other way also...she started to lift off of the ground...  
  
"I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance."  
  
She was swaying in the air, face still turned to the sky, hair plastered against her face because of the rain, soaked clothes clinging to her body..  
  
"Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."  
  
She landed back on the ground and started twirling back and forth really slowly letting her hair whip around her neck....  
  
"Dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.."  
  
She stopped spinning, closed her eyes, and just stood there holding her hands to her heart....  
  
"Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked over to the glass doors to see Tenchi standing there..her cheeks flushed a deep red, and she teleported away...  
  
one shot.. no sequels sorry....~ rae-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

by popular demand, I'm having a sequel...... so go on....read it...... Later in the story not for Ayeka fans..... Ryoko fans keep reading it doesn't turn out like you think it will..... don't worry, i have it all planned out, it will be perfect.....  
  
  
  
Singing In The Rain  
  
The next morning Tenchi woke up, changed his clothes, and went downstairs just like he does every morning. He was humming the melody to the song Ryoko was singing last night. "Good morning Tenchi." Sasami greeted him. "Good morning Sasami, I'm going to go out to take a walk, yell for me when breakfast is ready okay?" "Sure Tenchi" Tenchi opened the glass door and walked outside, being greeted by the sun. Ayeka walked down the stairs and seated herself at the table. "Where is Lord Tenchi?" "Oh, he went out for a walk" Sasami replied. "I see" "Good morning princess" Ryoko said as she teleported next to her. "Good morning Ryoko" "Where's Tenchi?" "He went for a walk, I'm suprised you didn't follow him." Ayeka snickered at her. "Feh" Came Ryoko's only reply. Tenchi was walking through the cherry blossom trees. He kept seeing visions of Ryoko dancing in his mind. He already knew who he loved... He just couldn't get her out of his head. He would find an image somewhere in the depths of his brain of Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, anyone! But then that picture would just revert to Ryoko...."TENCHI!!!!" he heard Sasami yell, so he started heading back towards the house. While he was walking back to the house, he vowed to himself that he would confess his love today. When he got inside, he greeted Ayeka with a smile, but then he saw Ryoko. She wasn't looking at him, not even when he greeted her good morning. He sat down at the table, and Sasami brang out the food. Ryoko just wouldn't look at him, he was sitting right across form her. What was also strange is that she usually sits next to him. "She can't possibly know can she?!?!' he thought to himself...... When breakfast was over and done with, Tenchi asked to speak with Ayeka alone... They walked outside and sat by the lake. "Ayeka I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time" 'Oh my god, can he really be confessing his love to me after all this time?' she thought to herself. "I.... I love you Ayeka" Tenchi stuttered out.... Ayeka nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Tenchi who caught her. Then she did something that suprissed the both of them..she kissed him. Ryoko sat in her favorite cherry blossom tree, tears streaming down her face at what she just heard.....  
  
(To be continued.... R&R please.........) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't worry..... It's not what you think... I am not gonna spoil the story, so I'm not gonna tell you what happens.. so you will just have to be patient...  
  
Singing In The Rain  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryoko didn't come home for the next three days... Washu was the only one who knew why, but she would not tell another soul about her daughter's personal life. Tenchi and Ayeka weren't open about their feelings around everybody, except for being more affectionate towards eachother. Tenchi was worried about Ryoko though, he searched everywhere for her, but she didn't turn up...  
  
Ryoko was in the cave... beyond the locked gate... sitting in the icy waters thinking to herself... She hadn't gone home because she didn't want to go through Tenchi telling her that he had chosen Ayeka. She had to though... Sasami and her mother were worried about her, so she did.  
  
Ryoko teleported into her room and found her CD player that Tenchi bought for her as a Christmas present... She found her favorite CD and put it in... She then unplugged her CD player, and teleported into Tenchi's room. She plugged it into his wall and taped a note to the top that read:  
  
Tenchi, I know about your feelings for Ayeka, and it took me three days to accept it, but I finally do. So there are two favors that I ask of you... 1 please continue to let me live in your home if it is possible, because I would have no other place to go and 2 listen to the seventh song on this CD, it represents my feelings at the moment... Eternally yours, Ryoko  
  
She then teleported back into her room and laid down on her bed... she was tired.. emotionally. She drifted off to sleep right when Washu opened her door. "I think what you did is very brave... Sweet dreams, Little Ryoko" Washu closed her door and walked down the stairs to her lab. *I just hope that Tenchi listens to her, going with the princess was a big mistake on his part*  
  
Tenchi walked into his room to find the CD player he bought for Ryoko on his desk. He read the attached note, and turned the CD player on.. he skipped all the way to number seven...  
  
"You and me  
  
We used to be together Everyday together always  
  
I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts no, no, no  
  
Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts no, no, no  
  
Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
  
I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
  
I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts"  
  
A/N: well wat did ya think? Pretty emotional huh? 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: well how's it goin? Don't worry, this chapter is gonna clear up a lot....Oh yeah, if you gots Kazaa.... look up Tenchi Muyo under music videos.. and download the music video 'The pain of Ryoko's Heart featuring No Doubt' it is where i got the idea for the last chapter...... T/R fans stay tuned......  
  
Tenchi fell asleep after the song.... dreaming of Ryoko and the pain that she must be in after the two years of staying with him..... Ryoko was also dreaming of Tenchi, so was Ayeka....Mihoshi was dreaming of Space Police Policemen, Sasami of being the worlds greatest chef, and Ryo-ohki was dreaming of carrots ^_^  
  
Meanwhile Washu was in her lab typing away at the computer.... New memories that surfaced in Ryoko's dreams, Washu was recording it all......... She was planning to show Tenchi the next day.... "My daughter deserves Tenchi.... She deserves to be happy, and no princess is gonna tell her otherwise." Washu said to herself as she continued typing....  
  
Ryoko woke up the next morning and teleported to the couch right next to Ayeka.. "Good morning princess" Ryoko greeted her "Good morning, Ryoko can I ask you a question?" "Sure Ayeka what is it?" "Why?" "Why what?" "Why just give up lord Tenchi? I thought you loved him.... but i must have been wrong.... if you truly love him i think that you should have gone after him... thats what my heart would have told me.... oops i forgot, a demon like you doesn't have a heart..... in fact i don't know why you are even still hanging around this place dressing like a slut to get Ten...." SMACK  
  
Ryoko slapped Ayeka across her face.... "Listen princess..... just because i have accepted the fact that Tenchi has chosen you over me doesn't mean that you can say shit about me like that...... It took me three days of crying my heart and soul out to accept it. I still accepted it though, so don't you ever accuse me of not having a heart.... i have gotten my heart broken by the only man that i love, and god knows that it will take a lifetime for it to heal....In my opinion only a heartless bitch would say that to someone in my situation........ So the next time you say anything like that again......you better have your grave ready, because i will put you in it...." And with that Ryoko walked to the lab door, opened it and walked in slamming it after her.  
  
Washu already had Tenchi in her lab looking at all of Ryoko's memories.... all the times she cried, when she was happy with him, when she saw him with Sakuya, all of the times that he forgot her.... everything.... "See Tenchi, little Ryoko isn't as tough as she looks.... she has a fragile heart and soul... I'm not forcing you to choose her.... It is your decision Tenchi... I just want you to think about it... You were and still the only man Ryoko has ever loved...... I will not hate you or be mad at you if you decide to stay with Ayeka.... It is your decision, and your decision alone..."  
  
Ryoko walked in and saw herself watching Tenchi from the cave on Washu's monitor...... she then saw all of the images of herself crying over Tenchi..... And who else was standing there but Tenchi himself....  
  
a/n: sorry it took so long.... i just got so much stuff to do.... homework, drawing stupid pictures for my friends and so on..... hopefully if i have time, the next chapter will be up soon.. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I've been REALLY ashamed of myself these past few days because I haven't updated in sooooooooooo long and because all of my chapters are really, really, REALLY short… So I thought I would try and make it up to you guys (even though there really isn't a way) by actually writing some more ant trying to get this to be a long chapter… let's hope I'm successful…  
  
We last left off at:  
  
Ryoko walked in and saw herself watching Tenchi from the cave on Washu's monitor...... she then saw all of the images of herself crying over Tenchi..... And who else was standing there but Tenchi himself....  
  
She walked up to the monitor paying no heed to Washu or Tenchi who stood there watching her… Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she turned to face Tenchi…   
  
"I..I didn't want…I didn't want you to see this, but I eventually wanted you to see what I've been going through anyway…all of my pain and su-suffering that I went through just to try and get attention from you…I..I…"  
  
She couldn't speak anymore as she slid down to the floor and started shaking with sobs…  
  
The video bit of when Ryoko heard Tenchi confess his love to Ayeka came up on-screen and kept repeating… Tenchi walked over to Ryoko and placed a hand on her shoulder…   
  
"I know about what you saw, and I didn't know how I would break it to you, but my decision will not change… I am in love with Ayeka, and if you wish you can still stay here" And with that Tenchi left the room… Ryoko now curled up into a ball shaking and jerking even more violently then before…  
  
As he walked out and shut the door he let out a huge sigh of relief.. It seemed to him that a heavy burden was just lifted from his chest… But now he had to deal with the weight of guilt on his shoulders…  
  
When Tenchi came into Ayeka's view she immediately rushed up to him ready to give the whole threat by Ryoko, but when she noticed he looked as if he was going to explode and destroy the nearest thing to him… she decided to back off…  
  
Tenchi decided that he needed some fresh air and to be away from everyone so he decided to go outside for a little stroll, you know, to cool his jets….  
  
Washu and Ryo-ohki had managed to calm Ryoko down just enough so she didn't go kill someone out of self-pity when she vanished up into her room lying on her couch she skimmed through her cd's and found one she though suited her situation… But her cd player was in Tenchi's room…  
  
Since it was hers, and she needed music right now, she phased into his room, grabbed a hold of it, and went back to her room… She put in her cd; The All American Rejects, and skipped it to number 3...  
  
Days swiftly come and go.  
  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
She's seeing other guys  
  
Emotions they stir  
  
The sun is gone.  
  
The nights are long  
  
And I am left while the tears fall.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like,  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again.  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
  
I'm moving on  
  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
  
She knows I was wrong  
  
The notes are old,  
  
They bend, they fold  
  
and so do I to a new love.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like,  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again  
  
Bury me  
  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
  
Carry me  
  
(away. away, away...)  
  
[fades till end]  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again  
  
By the end of the song Ryoko was fast asleep dreaming of someone new…  
  
Sasami was finished cooking dinner, and when she looked around only Ayeka was there… She went outside to yell for Tenchi, and knocked on Washu's door… "Lunch is ready Miss.Washu" Sasami said through the door.. "Oh..uhhh… could you just fix me a plate and bring it in if it's not too much trouble? I'm doing some research…" "Okay" Sasami then bounded to the kitchen to make a plate for Washu…  
  
*I just have to find out what makes Ayeka so different from Ryoko that Tenchi actually finds something different in her… and why hot dogs come in packages of ten while the hot dog buns only come in packages of eight….. Ahhhh one of life's biggest mysteries…*  
  
a/n: So it was a little longer right? I am still so sorry for not updating in such a long time… it's just that I got my computer taken away and I can only type and update it at my friends' houses… but now that it's the summer that should b e whole lot easier… Until nextime.. Ciao 


End file.
